


Charlie and Lyra

by DocGyara



Series: Fey Sisters [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Charlie's life changed when he met the love of his live. Lyra, the perfect woman. They've been happy together for a while now and she's got something special planned for their anniversary.Charlie's wildest dream is about to come true, and their lives will never be the same.
Series: Fey Sisters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551391
Kudos: 18





	Charlie and Lyra

Your life changed the day you met Lyra. Perfect body, long black hair and those eyes that just sort of draw you in...You fell for her immediately, and she certainly reciprocated. She said you were just the kind of man she was looking for. That was one of your favorite things about her, she knew exactly what she wanted and she was always very clear about it, especially in the bedroom. She always took the initiative, but she sex was amazing so you never had a reason to complain. She tended to take charge in most things, but you didn't mind, being with her made you happy, that was when you went from being Charles to being Lyra's Charlie.

You loved being Lyra's toy, but it wasn't always about what she wanted. She was more than eager to learn each and every one of your fantasies, and happily helped you satisfy them. Especially the one with the maid outfit. But there was one she never indulged...you wish you could be pregnant. I mean, yeah, who doesn't want kids, but most men don't dream about having a big baby bump, unlike you. There was nothing you'd love more than carrying a child, watching your belly grow, feeling a baby kick inside you. But as good as Lyra was at fulfilling your fantasies, you didn't think she had the power to make this one come true. Not that she was unwilling to indulge your desires, she just said she was saving it for a special occasion. You're not sure what she had in mind, but your anniversary was soon.

You moved into Lyra's apartment a couple months ago, and living together has suited you both well. The more time you spend close together, the happier you are. You've thought about popping the question more and more, but you're halfway sure she's going to ask first. You're headed home from a shopping trip, she was preparing your anniversary dinner and asked you to pick up a few things.

"Lyra, I'm back. I got everything you wanted."  
"Oh, I know you did. I can always rely on you, my precious Charlie. Excited about tonight?"  
"Absolutely. I can't believe it's already been a year. The time flew by so quick."  
"And I've loved every minute of it, I adore you and you're so good at following...instructions."  
"I'd do anything for you, Lyra. I love you and I'm yours, unconditionally, forever."  
"Good." She smirked. "I've got something very special planned for tonight, I think you'll have fun."

You swallowed, not sure what she had in mind but your mind reeling at the possibilities.  
"I can't wait, I trust that whatever it is, we'll both have a very good night."

Your anniversary night was perfect. An intimate night in together, she had prepared your favorite for dinner, but she picked the dessert. And when the time came, she lead you by the hand into her bedroom and you dutifully followed her in.

"Alright Charlie, I don't want to waste any more time. I want you naked, on the bed. Right now."

You quickly disrobed, and laid back on the bed for her. You knew by now that Mistress Lyra was always on top, and with the way she rode your cock, you were perfectly happy with that. Lyra stood over you, slowly stripping to reveal every inch of her incredible body. You're ready for her.

"Someone's ready to go." Lyra grinned, standing over you. "But it's time for my surprise first."  
"I'm ready for anything you want, Mistress Lyra. I'm all yours, absolutely."  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it. And you'll be happy to hear this. Tonight I'm going to make your deepest fantasy come true. I'm going to get you pregnant, right now. You're going to be my handsome little father-to-be, with a big belly swollen with my babies."

Just the thought of it made you rock hard immediately, this was a new game and you were more than happy to play along. You want nothing more than to have Lyra's baby, but pretending was fine.

"Alright, Charlie. Before we start I want to make absolutely sure this is what you want."  
"I want it, Mistress Lyra! I want to have your baby, please get me pregnant!"

She crawled onto the bed and started stroking your erect cock. A tingle went down your spine at the touch of her soft hand.

"Oh, I can tell you're horny. But what I want to know is if you really want to breed."  
"Y-yes! Please, Mistress Lyra! Breed me!" 

She continued slowly pumping your dick, then tightening her grip and starting to speed up.  
"I don't know if I believe you. Make me believe that you really want to have my baby."  
"I want your baby, I want you to knock me up, Mistress! I want you to breed me right now!"  
"I said I want you to make me believe it! I want you to beg!"  
"Please! Please get me pregnant, I want to have my mistresses baby! I want to be your pregnant toy, breed me and then I'll do anything you want, forever! I'll do anything for you, Mistress, please just get me pregnant! Knock me up, put a baby in me, put two, put three! As many as you want!"

Lyra releases her grip on your cock, then bends down and kisses you on the lips.  
"You've convinced me. You're going to be my own little breeder bitch from now on, Charlie."

In an instant, she was sliding herself on top of you, you could feel her muscles tightening around you, as she started to ride, up and down, slow at first, then getting faster and faster. Oh god, this is amazing, the sex was always good but never this good. Your mistress was enjoying herself, moaning as she rode you raw and hard. You try to hold back as long as you can, but you can't resist cumming inside her. But she's not done, Mistress Lyra is never done until she's satisfied. She rides you more and more that night, until you simply can't go any longer, but she finally lets you rest. Mistress Lyra curls up next to you on the bed, wrapping her arms around you.

"My precious Charlie, soon you'll be bearing my children."  
"I wish I really was pregnant with your babies..."  
"What? You don't believe me? Are you saying I lied to you?"  
"No, Mistress Lyra! Nothing makes me happier than having your babies!"  
"Good. I know how much you wanted it, and I'm just happy that you're happy, my toy."

She put a hand on your flat stomach, rubbing it gently and you fell asleep in her arms.

The next three months are uneventful, life continuing as usual, Lyra is affectionate as ever since your anniversary, maybe even more so and you've been happy for the attention. Your pants don't fit quite as well as they used to, though. Your waistline is expanding, you're definitely developing a potbelly, but you can't help it, you've just been so much hungrier lately, when you're not nauseous, that is. It seems you're spending all your time starving or wanting to puke. Lyra's been very attentive, giving you medicine for your stomach when you need it, and preparing healthy meals for you when you're hungry. You're a bit concerned about your weight, which is hard to do when you can smell the breakfast she's making for you.

"Hey Lyra, I think I've been gaining some weight. Maybe I should start eating a bit lighter..."  
"Nonsense! Some weight gain is to be expected of someone in your condition."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Aw Charlie, Don't you remember that magical night we had on our anniversary?"  
"I could never forget that...You made me feel so special."  
"I promised we would have a baby, and I delivered. Well. You'll be doing the delivery part."  
"Ha, what? You can't possibly mean..."  
"I thought you would've realized it by now. Between your belly getting bigger and the morning sickness. I asked you if you wanted me to get you pregnant, and I did. You're going to have babies."  
"I'm pregnant?! But how? Is that even possible?!"  
"Anything is possible when two people love each other enough."

Your mind is reeling, it's like she said, everything adds up, but you still can't quite believe it. You're starting to panic a little bit, are you really pregnant with Lyra's babies? You feel dizzy. But the world stops when Lyra puts her arms around you, resting her hands on your slightly swollen belly.

"My Charlie. My precious little father-to-be. I did this for you, for us. I know how badly you wanted to have a baby, and now we're going to be a family, together. I'm here with you and I'll do everything to take care of you and our children."  
"Mistress Lyra...If you say it's true, then I believe you. I'm going to have your babies."  
"I love you, Charlie and I can't wait to meet our babies."  
"I love you too, Lyra. I'm yours, forever."  
"Good. Because I'm really looking forward to having sex with a man who has a big, sexy pregnant belly. Especially one that's full of my babies."

Your face turns red and you get hard at the thought of pregnant sex with your mistress, but then your stomach growls distracting you. 

"Can we at least have breakfast first? I think our babies need food..." 

Lyra laughs a bit at how cute you look and kisses you, gently rubbing your baby bump.  
The next six months are going to be very, very interesting.

The days and weeks pass, it's been almost six months since your anniversary and there's no denying now that you're pregnant. Your belly seems to be getting bigger by the day and Lyra clearly loves it, she lavishes attention on your baby bump, rubbing it and kissing it. And she certainly is getting her wish of sex with a pregnant man, she's clearly turned on by your changing body, she takes you to the bedroom twice a day, at least. Of course, you do feel very sexy with your pregnant state, you've been spending more and more time admiring your body in the mirror, loving every moment of it.

You're relaxing on the couch, your poorly fitting pre-pregnancy clothes unable to cover your big, swollen pregnant belly. Lyra steps into the living room, yawning, freshly awake from her nap and then sits down next to you.

"Mmm, how's my precious father-to-be this afternoon?"  
"You could call me something besides that."  
"How about...my little knocked-up breeder bitch? Mmm, you must've been very horny to get knocked up so hard."  
"Father-to-be is fine..."  
"No, I think it's going to be knocked-up breeder bitch now. It suits someone with a swollen pregnant belly like yours, so big that his shirt can't even cover it anymore."  
"I'd have clothes that fit if you let me go shopping."  
"Yes, but if you had clothes that fit I couldn't see that big belly so full of my babies."

You both laugh and she starts rubbing your belly, it feels so good. Her hands are so soft and her touch is so gentle, nothing feels better than the hand of your Mistress on your pregnant belly.  
Suddenly you feel something different, a flutter of movement deep inside your belly.

"Lyra! Did you feel that?! Our babies are kicking!"  
"I did, they must be happy. Does it feel good?"  
"It feels amazing, I love being with child, it's everything I ever wanted. And it's all because of you."  
"I'm just glad I found the right man to have my babies, this wouldn't be even half as fun without a man who wanted me to get him pregnant."  
"I'm glad you found me, too. I'm so happy to be your knocked-up breeding bitch, Mistress Lyra."  
"I think I'll go back to calling you father-to-be. I don't want the babies to get the wrong idea."  
"And what's the wrong idea, Mistress Lyra?"  
"That their father is a horny little slut, desperate for his mistress to ride his pregnant cock."  
"Well...that isn't entirely untrue..."  
"Oh really? Are you a happy little father-to-be or a horny knocked-up breeding bitch?"  
"I can be both for you, if that's what you want, Mistress Lyra."  
"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now get in the bedroom, I feel like getting eaten out."

Soon you're naked in bed, just like your Mistress commanded, ready to pleasure her with your tongue as she often has you do. You've had to get a bit more creative with positions since you got pregnant, but you've found ways to make it work. Mistress Lyra sits down backwards on your face, your tongue immediately going to work to satisfy her.

"Mmm, you've got a lot of energy to start with as usual. If you're doing a good enough job at pleasing your Mistress, I'll let you know."

She leans forward and rubs your pregnant belly as you lick her pussy, then her hands reach down and start to gently play with your dick. You can't resist getting hard at her touch. As you eat her out, she strokes your pregnant cock, gently at first, then getting faster, a signal for you to go faster as well and you do your very best to satisfy your Mistress, her stroking just enough to keep you focused, but being careful to not finish you off. After a while, she lets you up for air. You sit up and she gets off the bed, standing over you.

"Mmm, you've satisfied your Mistress, my precious little toy."  
"Anything for you, Mistress Lyra. I only want to make you happy..."  
"Well you've made me very happy, so I think you deserve a reward."  
"I'm just happy I did a good job for you, anything after you got me pregnant with your babies."  
"I'm gonna suck your pregnant cock right now."  
"Yes, thank you, Mistress Lyra!"  
"I want you to be happy too, but never forget that you belong to me. You exist to please me, and what pleases me right now for you to bear my children."  
"That makes me happier than anything, Mistress Lyra! Breed me as much as you want!"  
"Good. I didn't mind blowing you before, if you deserved it. But ever since I knocked you up, well. I think a pregnant man's cock tastes extra nice. Plus I get a close look at that big, sexy belly."

Mistress Lyra knows just what to do, she teased you with her hand long enough, and once she wraps her lips around your pregnant cock, you're completely helpless before her. You belong to her, completely and totally. You exist only to make her happy and bear her children. You hold back as long as you can, but your Mistress soon finishes you off. She climbs back on the bed, pulling you close and rubbing your belly.

"You know, I think I'm quite happy with you being both a cute little father-to-be and a horny knocked-up breeder bitch. You're very good at playing both roles, my precious Charlie."  
"I'll play any role you want me to play, Mistress Lyra. I'm yours, absolutely and completely."  
"Good. I'm glad that you know your place. Now let's cuddle a bit before you pleasure me more."

More weeks go by, your belly's gotten so huge that it's obvious you're carrying multiples. You just know your Mistress put twins inside you, maybe even triplets. Her interest in your body and swollen, pregnant belly has only increased, some days she barely lets you out of bed, not that you have much energy for being out of bed, your big belly making you tire more quickly. You've gotten used to how much your babies kick inside your belly, but it still makes you feel to good to be reminded that you really are pregnant with your Mistresses babies.

Once you were completely too big for your old clothes, Lyra took you out shopping and let you buy plenty of maternity clothing so when you do have the energy to leave the house, your belly is covered. But when you're at home Mistress Lyra still makes you go around the house topless. She says it's so she can see your belly, full of her babies, all the time. You're happy to oblige her.

You're approaching the ninth month of your pregnancy, your belly is massive, swollen with the triplets your Mistress Lyra impregnated you with. Lyra's little Charlie isn't so little right now, you think to yourself. Your mistress doesn't seem to mind, she adores your big belly, rubbing it, kissing it and lavishing attention on your baby bump. And the sex is better than ever, fortunately Mistress Lyra always likes to be on top, so your belly hasn't gotten in the way of your lovemaking, which she still wants to do all day, every day, it seems. You've been hornier all the time, too, since she got you pregnant. But Lyra left early this morning, she didn't say why, but you hope she gets back soon. You've gotten so used to your morning sessions pleasing your mistress, that you're feeling a bit frustrated when left to your own devices. You manage to get out of bed, strip off your night wear and check yourself out in the mirror. You admire your huge belly.

"Wow, Charlie. A year ago, you thought being pregnant was only ever going to be a fantasy, but here you are, knocked up by the most perfect woman in the world and turned into her personal breeder."

You rub your belly, watching yourself as you do, you can feel Lyra's children inside you, they've been getting more and more active. You can see your belly shake as your babies kick.

"I'll get to meet you all soon...And then this will all be over."

You feel a bit sad knowing that your pregnancy will be over in a few weeks, you keep stroking your belly and admiring your pregnant body in the mirror. Being pregnant makes you feel really sexy, and Mistress Lyra agrees, judging by the way she rides your pregnant cock all day. And you definitely enjoy the way this pregnant belly makes you look and feel.

"Maybe when this is all over...Mistress Lyra will want to breed me again."

Your thoughts keep drifting in the direction of sex with your mistress, but you try not to dwell on it, she's not here right now. But still...the idea of Mistress Lyra pinning you down, mounting you and breeding you hard, filling you up with even more babies... It's too much for you, your cock is immediately hard, you can feel it, but you can't see it with your pregnant belly in the way.

"Oh god, I'm so horny right now...when will she get home...I need my mistress..."

But you only have yourself right now, maybe you can take care of this. You make your way back to the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but it's hard to reach around your belly to get to your cock. You try sitting up, laying down, on your knees, on all fours. Nothing works, your swollen pregnant belly is just too huge for you to reach your cock. But your boner isn't going away, either. You're just getting more and more desperate for relief. You're so horny it almost hurts.

"Oh god, I hope Lyra gets home soon, I can't take this. I need to get off so bad."

You hear the front door opening, that can only be Lyra. She calls out for you.

"I'm home, my precious Charlie, my little father-to-be. Where are you?"  
"MISTRESS LYRA, you're home! I'm in the bedroom! I need you!"

Your mistress steps into the bedroom, standing over you. Tall, powerful, commanding. Your arousal only gets stronger. She can immediately tell what state your in.

"You look like a mess, Charlie. Where you trying to have some fun without me?"  
"I couldn't help it, Mistress Lyra! I'm just so horny all the time since you knocked me up, and we didn't make love this morning. I feel so pent up, I needed relief so bad...but I can't reach it."  
"Reach it? You mean...like this?"

She wraps her fingers around your throbbing, achingly horny pregnant cock and starts to stroke it.

"Y-yes! Like that! I couldn't reach past my belly..."  
"Good. You're my little knocked-up breeding bitch and you're not allowed to get off unless I'm the one doing it."  
"Yes, anything you say, Mistress Lyra. I need to get off so bad, I'm too horny, I can't even think straight!"

She keeps stroking your cock, slowly, with a tight grip.

"So what do you want? Should I finish you off with a handjob? Or did you want me to suck you off?"  
"Please! I just need relief, Mistress Lyra! Get me off any way you want!"  
"Any way I want? Good. If it's my choice, then I want to get my satisfaction, too."

She releases your dick just before she brings you to orgasm, your mistress always knows how to bring you close but never letting you finish. She slowly starts to strip. She takes her time, drawing it out, leaving you to lay there, helpless, getting hornier by the second. Finally, she climbs up on the bed and positions herself above you.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Charlie? Say it."  
"Yes, please! I need it, I need you, Mistress Lyra!"  
"Does being pregnant make you horny? Are you glad that I made you my little breeder bitch?"  
"Yes! I love being your knocked-up breeder bitch!"  
"Are you going to try and get yourself off alone again? Or do you remember who you belong to?"  
"I won't do it again, I promise. I'm only allowed to get off when you say so, Mistress Lyra!"  
"Good. Now lay back and relax, you aren't getting back up until I've had my fun."

She pins you down, sliding herself over your rock hard, pregnant cock. Her pussy feels amazing after you waited so long, it's like being in heaven, here with your mistress. She starts to ride you, going up and down, faster and faster, it feels so good that it almost hurts. You can't even resist, you cum immediately, but Mistress Lyra never lets that stop her.

"That fast? Hrmph. You must've really needed it bad, you horny little breeder bitch. But you know we're not done. I'm going to ride your pregnant cock until I'm satisfied."

She grips your swollen, pregnant belly for leverage as she rides you rough and hard, mercilessly using you as a toy to pleasure herself, but it feels so good you can't even try to object. You lose count of the times that she climaxes before she finally stops to let you both rest. You're definitely sore, and it'll be a while before you can go again, but it was all worth it. Mistress Lyra cuddles up next to you, rubbing your big, pregnant belly, full of her babies.

"Did you have fun, my toy? You lasted long enough to give me what I wanted, but I want to make sure my horny little knocked-up breeder bitch had enough to satisfy him."  
"Oh yes, Mistress Lyra. It felt so good, I love the way you use my body."  
"Good. I love your pregnant body, it's so sexy to see you with a big belly full of my children. We only have a few more weeks before you're due and I want to make sure that I get my fill of sex with my little father-to-be before you give birth to our babies."  
"I'm yours, Mistress Lyra. My body belongs to you, use it for anything you want."  
"Good. That's what I like to hear. I think I'll give you a few hours to rest."  
"Rest before what, Mistress Lyra?"  
"Before I'm ready to ride your pregnant cock again. I told you we don't have much time left, and I intend to make the most of it."

She kisses you and goes back to rubbing your massive pregnant belly. 

The rest of this day is going to be rough.

More time passes, and you finally reach the ninth month of you're pregnancy, but now you're a couple weeks overdue, and you're getting very excited to meet your babies. You're worried about birth, but Lyra always reassures you that she knows what to do, and you trust Lyra with your life, and the lives of your babies. Your belly is huger than it's ever been, you're not sure it could get much bigger now, the babies are more active than ever, your big belly shaking and wobbling with every kick. You can barely get out of bed now, so Lyra brings you all your meals into the bedroom, making sure her favorite toy and her babies are all well fed. You've finished breakfast and Lyra is cuddling you in bed, gently rubbing your pregnant belly. 

"I'm going to take the dishes back to the kitchen, you just relax, Charlie."  
"Thank you, Lyra. I can tell our babies appreciated the meal by the way they're moving."  
"Mmm, I know. It won't be much longer before we get to meet our beautiful children."

Lyra gathers up the dishes to put them away, while she's away, you try to get up and move around the room, wanting to change out out of your pajamas. You manage to strip in your heavy, pregnant state, but are barely able to make it a few feet towards the closet before you feel a pressure building inside your body. The pressure slowly increases, turning into pain.

"Hnnng...what's happening..."

Another wave of pressure and pain, your arms clutch your heavy pregnant belly, was that a contraction? Soon you feel water splash down between your legs and you know that the time has come, you're going into labor and you're about to give birth to Mistress Lyra's babies.

"LYRA! Help me! The babies!"

Lyra comes running back into the room, she's always there whenever you need her.

"I think the babies are coming! My water broke and I can feel contractions."  
"Don't worry, my precious Charlie. I'm here and I'll take care of everything."  
"Unnngh! I'm in labor! It's happening! Right now!"

Lyra helps you get back to the bed and places a hand gently on your swollen belly.

"Just relax, I know what to do."  
"I don't know how I'm going to give birth...UNNGH! They keep coming!"  
"I'm here, Charlie. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, Mistress Lyra. I trust you with my life."  
"Good. Now I just want you to...Relax."

She squeezes your hand, leaning in and kissing you, then things start to get a bit hazy. You're not sure what's happening, but you're not feeling any more waves of pain. The pressure keeps increasing, but it doesn't seem to bother you. You aren't sure how much time is passing, but whatever's happening, you trust Lyra to deliver your babies safely. You drift off to sleep.

When you awaken, your body feels a bit sore, but Lyra is standing over you, holding three bundled up babies.

"It was triplets, Charlie! You gave birth to our triplets, two girls and a boy. And they're all healthy."  
"They're beautiful. They all have your eyes."  
"They do, but they're all just as cute as their father."

She hands them to you, and you embrace your newborn children. Lyra sits on the bed and wraps her arms around all of you. This is perfect, it's an absolute dream come true, there's no way it could be better. Lyra puts your babies in their cribs.

"How do you feel, Charlie?"  
"Happy and exhausted. Did I do a good job giving birth to your babies, Mistress Lyra?"  
"Oh, absolutely. You've pleased me quite a bit."  
"Thank you, Mistress Lyra. Thank you for everything."  
"Oh? You want to thank me, my precious Charlie?"  
"Yes! Absolutely...I want to rest a bit first, but I'll do anything you want me to do..."  
"Good. That's what I want to hear from the father of my children."  
"I'll bear as many of your children as you want me to, Mistress Lyra."  
"Good. Now get some rest. I need to decide how many I'm going to put in you this time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> So this one was based on a reader suggestion from a different website, it sounded like a fun idea and it would let me explore more of some of the themes I had been working with before. I'm very happy with how it turned out.
> 
> I was happy with it originally, but after I was done, I felt like I needed to include another sex scene, but I had already posted it, so I went ahead, wrote it and posted it separately. For putting it up here, I tried to edit that scene in near the end. I hope it didn't come off as too jarring or out of place.
> 
> Comments are welcome!
> 
> Thanks for your time!


End file.
